Sushi & Fast Food
by ggfan10
Summary: Blair attempts to introduce her family to the Japanese culture one night at dinner. Chuck/Blair futurefic. oneshot.


**This is another random Chuck and Blair oneshot. It's a futurefic involving their two kids, Alexander and Chloe. Even though I kept the same name for their son as my other story, 'The Unexpected', it's not necessarily the same reality. I just like the name and I think it's something that Chuck and Blair would actually name their son if they ever had one. As for their daughter, I went with the name Chloe because I didn't want to copy a name off another writer's fanfiction and it seemed like a suitable name.**

**By the way, I am working on the next chapter of 'The Unexpected'. I've been working on it and changing it for the last few weeks because I just can't seem to get it right. I'll try to have it uploaded as soon as I can. Sorry about the delay!**

* * *

Four-year-old Chloe Bass poked the piece of sushi on her plate, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her seven-year-old brother Alex picked up the piece of sushi from his own plate, examining it curiously. "What is it?" he wondered out loud.

Blair frowned at her children and retorted, "It's just sushi Alex. You would think I was trying to poison you all with the way you're acting."

"I really don't trust something that made's from a marine plant," Chuck interjected, grimacing at the sushi on the plate in front of him.

She glared at him, before turning back to Chloe and Alex, who were sitting across from them at the dining room table. "Can you both at least try it? You might like it," she insisted. Both children gave her skeptical looks.

"But it's icky Mommy," Chloe pointed out innocently.

"It's not icky," Blair replied.

"It is pretty icky," Chuck nodded, to his wife's annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry for trying to introduce a little culture into this household."

"Introduce all the culture you like," her husband remarked, "Just don't make us eat seaweed."

Blair sighed, before replying calmly, "Just try it. If you don't like it, we'll go out to eat."

Alex and Chloe immediately lit up. "Can we go to Mc Donalds?" the little boy asked excitedly.

"I could really go for a Big Mac right about now," Chuck commented in agreement.

"Mc Donalds?" Blair repeated with a groan, resting one finger on her temple. "What are we, white trash?"

"What's...white trash?" Chloe asked, blinking in confusion.

"It doesn't matter," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "If I have anything to do with it, you'll never have to come into contact with it."

"Chuck..." Blair started, giving him a look that told him that she was quickly losing patience with all of them.

He gave in reluctantly, looking over at the kids, "Alright guys. Your mother slaved away on the phone for a whole two minutes ordering this..." -he paused, with a grimace- "...lovely meal for us. The least we can do is try it."

"Didn't Dorota order the food?" Alex asked, distinctly remembering their maid ordering their dinner a short time ago.

"That's beside the point," Blair retorted while her husband chuckled beside her. "Now eat your food."

"Can you even call it that?" her son remarked with a smirk.

"Alexander," she scolded him. "Zip it, or you'll go to bed with no dinner at all." She began to eat her sushi, while Chuck, Alex and Chloe relucantly picked theirs up, not wanting to touch it, let alone put it in their mouths.

Chuck took a small bite, grimacing as he chewed his food. He was about to voice his disgust, when his wife kicked him under the table and gave him a threatening glare. He forced himself to swallow and put on a fake smile, "Mmmm, that's good sushi."

"See? Daddy likes it," Blair announced to her son and daughter with a satisfied smile.

"You know you're eating raw fish Chloe," Alex told his sister, grinning mischieviously.

She gaped at him, dropping her sushi back onto her plate in horror. "Ew!" she exclaimed.

"I think yours is still moving," he continued, moving her plate so the sushi moved with it.

Chloe squealed, jumping out of her seat and hurrying around to the other side of the table to jump into her father's lap. "Please don't make me eat it Daddy!" she exclaimed, burying her face into his chest.

Chuck rubbed her back comfortingly, "It's okay Princess, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

The little brunette lifted her head and looked up at him with an obviously fake pout. "Thank you Daddy, I love you," she said sweetly, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Blair just shook her head, seeing right through her daughter's cute act. She had done the same thing with her own father when she was Chloe's age and had quickly learned that it was the best way to get Harold to do whatever she wanted. At the young age of four, Chloe already had Chuck wrapped around her little finger. It was quite impressive how she managed to manipulate him into doing just about anything for her.

"I love you too Chloe," he told her, kissing her on the top of her head. "Do you want Daddy to get Dorota to make you something else?"

"Hey, if she doesn't have to eat it, I don't either," Alex spoke up, pushing his plate away from him in relief.

His sister shook her head, her brown curls moving as she did so, "Nuh-uh. I don't have to eat it because I'm Daddy's Princess."

"That's not fair," he grumbled, looking to his mother. "Mom, tell her I don't have to eat it!"

Blair sighed, before standing up from the table and pushing in her chair. "That's it, I give up!" she announced, finally giving in. "Grab your coats, we're going to Mc Donald's."

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping off her father's lap excitedly.

"Alright, burgers and fries all round," Chuck remarked, standing up from his seat.

Alex also stood up, breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

As their children ran off to get their coats, Chuck smirked at his obviously annoyed wife. "Well, you tried," he offered, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"Shut up," Blair muttered, but nevertheless relaxed into his arms. "I don't understand how none of you like sushi."

"It's cold rice and raw fish wrapped in seaweed," Chuck pointed out as she turned to face him. "Does that sound even remotely appetizing to you?"

"Yes."

"Right, I forgot that you're a bit of a freak with your choice of foods," he teased, knowing it would get a reaction out of her.

"I'm not a freak," she pouted.

"Of course you are my love," Chuck remarked with a smug smile, pulling her closer to him. "But that's why I love you."

Blair shook her head with a smile and retorted sarcastically, "Always the romantic Bass."

"You would know Mrs Bass," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"Stop," Alex groaned in disgust as he and Chloe walked in on their parents kissing. They broke away from each other and exchanged amused looks. "That's almost as gross as the sushi."

"Alright you two, let's get going," Chuck instructed, gesturing towards the elevator of their penthouse. "Who wants a Happy Meal?" he asked, taking Blair's hand as they followed their children to the elevator.

"Me!" Chloe exclaimed, raising her hand excitedly.

"Me too!" her brother added.

"Mc Donalds, always a winner," Chuck commented to his wife with a smile. "And we're exposing our kids to the all-important culture of fast food."

Blair shook her head, mortified at the idea of being seen inside a fast food restaurant. "We are so going through the drive-thru," she said as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
